Dungeons and cake
by Mythical Sorceress
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Dungeon and a Cake… Just kidding. This story is about Gema, a girl thief who was thrown in the dungeon for stealing the kings favourite crown. There she meets a figure from her past called Tauro, who has a strange obsession wi


_A/N: I wrote this story because I was bored and I thought it was an interesting idea. This story is about a dungeon and a cake… Ha ha ha Just kidding, the main character isn't a lifeless pastry or a prison sell, but a normal thief… Enjoy… Have a piece of cake while you're at it... _

Dungeons and Cake

"Drop that crown" Gema stopped in her tracts as the large armored knight and his supporters of smaller armored Knights, blocked her only exit out of the alley way. Gema looked at the crown and at the knights out stretched blades. She wished she hadn't dropped her sword in the kings crown chamber, because then she would have kicked these tin cans' buts. All she had with her, were her torn and dirty clothes and the kings recently stolen crown.

"Drop that crown" The knight repeated threateningly. Gema looked passed them to the path of freedom and smiled

"Alright" she threw the crown into the air and caught it. The knights gasped there faces twisted with fear and shock. Gema knew the kings terribly fond of this crown and will kill them if he sees one scratch on it " You just have to catch it" and with a series of swift movements she tossed the crown into the dark alleyway

"No!" the knights screamed, running past her and jumping to catch the crown. The sight made her hoot with laughter. She was about to run when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and a cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose. She squirmed and wriggled, but the aura that entered her nostrils made her feel at peace and calm. She gave a soft sigh and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

When she woke up she could see a leaky brown ceiling and all she could smell was the smell of dead. Dead rats? Dead Humans? She swore out loud and grinded her teeth when she saw the rows of steel bars to her left

"So Why are you here?" she jumped against a wall and stared into the dark corner. Someone sat there, someone with glow in the dark green eyes.

"Oh great, it's you" The man laughed a long mocking laugh before moving into the moon light from the window.

"I always knew you would end up in a life of crime, little Gema" Gema snarled

"And I always knew you would become a hypocrite, Tauro"

"And why do you say that" he said shacking his head from side to side

"Are you mocking me?" there was a long silence

"How long has it been?" Tauro asked

"I don't know! Ten years"

"I think its twelve"

"Eleven" snarled Gema "And stop looking at me. You know your eyes freak me out!"

"I can't help it. I'm a Nightseer. The eyes come with the whole see at night package.

"Well then don't look at me" Tauro laughed and deliberately gazed into her normal eyes

"You're just jealous. You always were"

"I was not" He grinned

"Oh you were. I was always better then you and I even received the powers of a Nightseer. The powers you always wanted"

" Be quiet!" she took a rock and threw it at him. He caught it without blinking his abnormal eyes

" So back to my question. Why are you here?" she growled and wanted to smash open his head

"It's none of your business!" she snapped

"If you tell me why you're here I'll tell you why I'm here" Gema raised her eyebrow

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

"You just have to trust me for once in tour life" she growled and sat on the heap of uncomfortable straw

"I hate you"

"I already know that" she sighed

"I stole the kings' favourite crown" she mumbled. Tauro's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Really, I always knew you would be a thief I never knew you would be good at it"

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes

"How did you do it?"

"I told the royal crown keeper that I'm the crown polisher. He saw my ragged clothes and tried to send me out, but I told him that I only wore these clothes because the polish always messes on my clothes and I didn't want polish to come on my fancy clothes"

"And he let you into the crown chamber to steel the crown" she shrugged

"He was such a pushover"

"Indeed" Tauro agreed smiling widely

"Tell me" she demanded

"Tell you what?" he asked blinking innocently. The sight maddened her

"You promised, you creep"

"Oh that. I stole a cake" Gema's mouth fell open

"A cake!"

"Yes a cake. A white one with peaches on top"

"Why did you steel a cake?"

"I like cake" Gema frowned

"That's it?"

"That's it" she placed her hand on her temple and shook her head

"That's just like you. Stealing edibles"

"For your information I didn't eat it" he sighed "The knights took it away before I could taste it"

"That's so sad" Gema muttered sarcastically "I'm so sorry for you"

"If you really are sorry, then manipulate that knight over there to bring me the cake"

"What makes you think they still have it"

"They always keep stolen things till the hangings over" Gema felt a pang in her chest

"Oh right" she looked at the straw and ripped them apart " why do you want the cake" Tauro shrugged

"I will give you a piece if you get it"

"I'm on a diet" Tauro snorted

"Typical women, they're as skinny as can be and still think they're fat"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she shouted

"No of course not" he said innocently, waving the idea of "you said that yourself" The anger overwhelmed her and before Tauro could act she attacked him, tackling him to the ground.

"Take that back" she yelled trying to kick and scratch him

"What did I do?" he gasped fighting hard to get her off with little results

"You…you" she yelled chocking him

"Handsome man" Tauro wheezed pulling her hands from his throat

"Fool!" she held her hand high, but he grabbed her wrist and held it there

"You're overreacting Gema. What's bothering you?" his glowing eyes were seriously fixed on hers

"You said I'm fat" she snarled

"It's more then that. Don't try to hide it!" he yelled his face unreadable. She shut her mouth and relaxed her muscles. Her arms dropped to her side

"I'm not ready to die" she muttered softly "I'm scared"

"So am I" Tauro agreed

"Why you're not going to get hanged" A small smile shattered Tauro expressionless mask

"Did I mention the cake was the cake the baker made for the king" Gema blinked

"Oh I see" she sniggered "I still can't believe you stole a cake"

"And I can't believe I'm seeing you after all these years"

"Well you have to believe it"

"Of course I believe it. These bruises are truly real and painful. If you were my imagination, I would have imagined you being nice to me" Gema snorted loudly

"That's a laugh"

"It is? Maybe I should become a jester" he said thoughtfully

"If you get out of this that is" Gema reminded him. He blinked and frowned

"Why isn't my cake here…"

"Fine!" she yelled "I'll get you you're stupid cake" she saw him smile from the corner of her eye and it annoyed her

"Hey Knight" the knight stood upright and glared at her

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am come over here" The knight slapped his angles together and held his head high.

" 'A knight has no right to talk to prisoners' this is written in chapter five paragraph nine point nine verse two in the _Knights Rights _handbook." he recited in a booming voice

" Yes, but in Chapter three paragraph six point five verse thirteen it says that 'Knights have the right to do what's right' and I don't believe talking to me is wrong, then it must be right"

"but…"

"And you've already broken that right, so you might as well continue talking to me" The knight swore under his breath

"What do you want?"

"A cake" she could barely make out his eyebrow rising

"And how will you get this cake"

"You will bring it me one" the knight laughed

"You really think that"

"You can have a piece" the knight raised his eyebrow even more.

"What makes you think I want cake?"

"Because…er… then we can share it" she said her voice deep and seductive. She fluttered her eyelids "I always wanted to have a cake with such a handsome knight as you" she winked

"Well. I can see what I can do"

"Oh, before you go. I want a specific cake, a cake that lies in the _stolen but found_ room. A white cake with peaches on top"

"But that cakes a few days old and…"

"Just get it!" she yelled, but giggled when she saw his shocked expression "I mean just get it please" she fluttered her eyelids and it made him smile, She couldn't help but notice that he was good looking.

"I will do so fair maiden" he took her by the hand and kissed it lightly. She stood as she was till he left the dungeons, not knowing if she should be disgusted or thrilled, but she decided to wipe her hand on her dress, pretending that she hated every second.

"Did you see how red he was and then when you winked he went redder if possible"

"No I didn't see!" she growled

"Oh of course you're not a Nightseer" Tauro smiled mockingly " you did good dear Gema, but you did take your time, almost as if you wanted to talk to that knight some more" she growled not knowing what else to do or say.

"Oh and tell me. How did you know that one Knight Right , Chapter three… something, something"

"I stole one of those stupid handbooks and somehow I memorized that one right without knowing it"

"How thick is the handbook" Gema held her thumb and forefinger wide apart. Tauro whistled and shook his head

"And to think I thought of becoming a knight"

"What did you become?"

"At the moment I'm a death sentenced prisoner"

"No! Before you were thrown here" he looked out the small window at the dark night sky

"I became a Philosopher of the Stars. I study stars and their positions"

"Wow" she cried in awe "Can you see the future by studying the stars"

"Yes, I can" he smiled "I knew we would meet again, because the two stars of Siblings came closer every night" he sniggered still lost out the window "and tonight they're so close they form the Siblings United"

"I like that name" Gema admitted

"I know" Tauro nodded when a voice cleared its throat

"Your cake fair maiden" she saw the knight on the other side of the bars a small cake in his large hands

"Is that the cake" she asked to Tauro

"Oh yes" he cried in an excited whisper " doesn't it look delicious" she ignored him and smiled her sweetest smile. She walked closer to the knight and held out her hand

"Can you try pushing it through the bars?"

"And don't brake it" Tauro yelled from behind her, the knight frowned

"Is he going to have some of our cake" Gema laughed full throatily

"No. This cake is only mine and yours" she winked "I didn't lie when I told you that" Gema could just imagine him blushing

"Here it comes" he gently pushed the cake sideways between the bars. Gema could hear Tauro squeak with fright as the icing smeared onto the iron and when a peace piece fell to the floor. Gema took hold of the cake and Tauro sighed with relieve

"Thank you"

"Are you going to give me a piece or not" the knight wanted to know

"Er…"

"No you can't you don't have a knife" Tauro yelled maniacally "The only way for you to get a piece is to cut the cake and the only way to cut a cake is with a knife"

"I don't have a knife just a sword" the knight patted the blade on his belt. Tauro screamed

"No you can't cut a cake with a sword it has to be a knife! a sword is so barbaric…"

"Just shut up!" the knight boomed, Gema wondered why Tauro was acting this way , but when he winked at her she knew she had to trust him and play along

"Maybe you should get a knife. A knife is much more romantic'

'If you say so fair maiden" he bowed and left them

"Why did you do that?" Gema asked grinding her teeth

"Give me my cake"

"Why…"

"Just bring it here"

"You didn't say please"

"What if I say I can get us out if you hand the cake over" she looked down at the peach topped baked delicacy

"You are a crazy man" she handed him the cake

"You will thank me for being crazy" he stated, a thin smile spread over his stubbly face and he dug his hand into the cake and ripped it apart. Gema's jaw fell, she couldn't believe her eyes

"Ah ha" Tauro exclaimed pulling a sharp pointed triangular object, as large as his palm, from the crumbled. Gema barely saw it

"You fool! Why did you do that to the cake He didn't do anything to you"

"Don't you know what this is"

"It's a rock" she shouted frantically "You ripped the beautiful cake apart to find a rock"

"Calm down this isn't a rock"

"It looks like a rock. It feels like a rock. It is a rock!"

"It's a Portal Cutter" he interrupted his voice emotionless. Gema fell silent her eyes wide

"You mean…"

"We are getting out" Gema burst out into fits of excited giggles

"Are you serious" As an answer Tauro cut two long thin lines against the wall. They became larger, whirling tunnels of blue and purple, Gema pulled herself together.

"You hid the Portal Cutter in the cake. Knowing that you would need it to escape" Tauro nodded

"The Imprisonment star was coming align with the siblings" There was an uncomfortable silence between them

"Well this is it" Tauro announced and Gema nodded

"Will we ever see each other again?" Tauro shrugged

"Who knows" he stepped before one of the colour vortexes "You do know how to use a portal" she nodded, knowing one must think of the place where one wants to go, to get there

"I'll go first" Tauro turned back to Gema and held out his hand. "Goodbye Gema" Gema looked at the hand trying to keep her emotions in order she shook it.

"Goodbye Tauro…" with one last smile he stepped into the portal and disappeared from her sight, the portal with him. "…my dear brother" She stepped into he own portal and was swallowed by the colours. She will remember this day for years to come till they meet again.

The End

_A/N: If you liked this story then I would advise you to wipe the crumbs from your face and look at my other two stories. Paul the Dragon slayer and Arya's deep dark secret. Paul is a dragon slayer who has to avenge his dead bat by killing the bats murderer…poor fool. Eragon is sad and depressed because Arya doesn't love him as he loves her and then she tells him her shocking secret… _

_Ps. I like reviews (Giggle)_

_PPs. If you don't review my story I'm going to haunt you for the rest of you're live_

_PPs. (Laugh) Did you actually believe me? _


End file.
